To find her own fruitsbasket
by Sable Gloom
Summary: Tohru was truly happy for the Sohma family. Really. She was.


Tohru Honda sat on her bed in Shigure's house. After working so hard for so long to keep the Sohmas' lives full of hope and happiness, her work was finally done, the curse was broken.

Yuki had started to date Machi, the secretary on the school council that he was the president of. Yuki was helping Machi to come out of her shell and see that everything didn't have to be perfect so she didn't need to get upset. Tohru was so happy for them.

Kagura had finally managed to get Kyo to stay still long enough to agree to go out with her, and apart from the odd overexcited 'love-love smash down', things were going well between them. Kyo had calmed down a lot and smiled more around people. Tohru was pleased that they had both found somebody.

Rin had come out of her shell and was now back to being Haru's girlfriend. The former Ox was turning black less frequently and Momiji swore that he had seen Rin smiling, in public! Tohru was overjoyed that they were happy together.

On the subject of Momiji, he had finally allowed to be with his family and was often heard practising his violin with his little sister Momo. His mother had gotten over her rejection of her son and they were slowly patching things up. Tohru was thrilled that Momiji could finally have the relationship he craved with his family.

Hatori was now involved with Mayu, Tohru's sensei. Now when Hatori smiled it reached his eyes and thawed the ever present ice that was there under the curse. He was healing from his separation from Kana and Tohru felt good that he had the chance to be happy.

Shigure had decided that he was far too handsome to settle down with any one woman yet, and so was continuing his flirting ways from the set of his new movie, based on a book that he finally gave his editor the manuscript of. Tohru was proud of the thought of all the hard work Shigure had put into his career and how well he was doing because of it.

Ayame was no less flamboyant, but had finally understood that he needed to meet his little brother Yuki half way, and they were well of their way to reconciling their relationship with each other and bridging the gap. Ayame's shop was doing really well with the assistance of his helper and fiancé Miné. Tohru was glad that they were both able to share something they enjoyed so much with each other.

Hiro was no longer the snobby brat he had been and had finally gotten round to asking Kisa to be his girlfriend. Kisa was getting more confident and had made several friends at school, no longer having bullying problems. Tohru was ecstatic at the progress both of them had made.

Ritsu had met his match in Shigure's panicky editor Mii and they tempered each other out. Ritsu no longer apologised for every little thing and Mii no longer tried to hurt herself in panic over deadlines. Tohru was elated that they were hapy together.

Akito had admitted to her femininity, and was together with Kureno working towards becoming a better person and getting over her issues with her mother. Kureno was visibly more happy and was filling Akito's life with more fun now that her health problems were gone. Tohru was satisfied that she had helped them improve their lives.

Tohru Honda packed up her belongings in Shigure's house. After working so hard for so long to keep the Sohmas' lives full of hope and happiness, she had forgotten to keep any happiness for herself. And now, she was alone.

The Sohmas' no longer needed her help, to see her permanently smiling face every day. She hardly managed to spend time with them now, busy as they were with their new lives. No-one would miss her if she left now. She was only in their way, a burden.

Tohru placed her last possession, her mother's photograph, in her bag and stood up. She surveyed the room to make sure she had not left anything. Walking through the house she tried to memorise every feature, to remember the happy times and the sad, that she had spent here.

Going through to the kitchen, she decided to make one last meal for the Sohmas to return to and set about making a plate of riceballs. Removing the yellow ribbon she had been given from Yuki for white-day, she tied it in a neat bow and placed it at the edge of the plate. She would leave no note behind her. After all, what could she possibly say to the people she had lived with for so long?

Leaving the house, she turned for one last look at her home. She would miss it, and all of the Sohmas, but it would be best for her to leave them. They didn't need her now.

She turned, tears streaming down her cheeks, and plastered on a smile. They would heal, they would grow, they would live and love and be happy. And who knows, maybe one day their paths would cross again and she would see their own smiles. But for now, it was time for her to find her own fruitsbasket.

------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry! I know its crap, but the idea wouldn't go away. I think I'll write that off as a one-shot. Its safer that way. Lol if anyone is too offended by the crap, I'll delete it. Kthnxbai

Sable xx


End file.
